1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, battery cells are used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, and the like. The battery cells are used by variously changing their shapes depending on the kind of external device having the battery cells applied thereto.
A large-capacity battery module is configured by electrically connecting a plurality of battery cells to one another so as to increase power and capacity when long-time and high-power driving is necessary, such as for an electric vehicle or hybrid electric vehicle having high power consumption. The battery module can increase its output voltage or current according to the number of battery cells built therein.
The power and capacity of the battery module is considerably influenced by a temperature at which the battery module is used. For example, the power of the battery module used in a low-temperature area is typically lower than that of the battery module used in a normal-temperature area. Therefore, when the battery module is intended to be used in a low-temperature area, the battery module is designed in consideration of not only cooling, but also heating.